madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} What we know so far DreamWorks CEO Jeffrey Katzenberg confirmed that there will be an additional sequel to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. Katzenberg stated, "there is at least one more chapter. We ultimately want to see the characters make it back to New York." At the Television Critics Association press tour, Katzenberg was asked if there will be a third film in the series. He replied, "Yes, we are making a Madagascar 3 now, and it will be out in the summer of 2012." Comingsoon.net in the film, Alex the Lion, Marty the Zebra, Gloria the Hippo, and Melman the Giraffe are still fighting to get home to their beloved Big Apple; King Julien, Maurice, and the Penguins are coming along for the adventure. This time the road takes them through Europe where they find the perfect cover: a traveling circus Madagascar Style! Wikipedia DreamWorks CEO Jeffrey Katzenberg confirmed that there will be an additional sequel to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. Katzenberg stated, "there is at least one more chapter. We ultimately want to see the characters make it back to New York."1 At the Television Critics Association press tour, Katzenberg was asked if there will be a third film in the series. He replied, "Yes, we are making a Madagascar 3 now, and it will be out in the summer of 2012."2 It is confirmed that Alex the Lion, Marty the Zebra, Gloria the Hippo, and Melman the Giraffe are still fighting to get home to New York. King Julien, Maurice, Mort, the Penguins, and likely the characters they became affiliated to in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa will be along for the adventure. This time the journey will take them to a traveling circus in Europe which they will reinvent Madagascar style.34 Frances McDormand will appear as the villain, an animal control officer. New characters being introduced include an Italian sea lion, a Russian tiger, and a Latina jaguar, though their ethnicities are subject to change.5 Eric Darnell, who co-directed the first two films, will be the sole director for Madagascar 3 and Noah Baumbach will write the script. The film will be released June 8, 2012. ---- According to US Copyright Site Date of Anticipated Completion: 2012-03-24 (Approximate) Projected Date of Publication ': 2012-05-18 (Approximate) '''Description of Work ': The next chapter of the Company's hit franchise Madagascar is due to be released on May 25, 2012. It is being directed by Eric Darnell (Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) and produced by Mireille Soria (Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) and Mark Swift (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa). Alex the Lion, Marty the Zebra, Gloria the Hippo, and Melman the Giraffe are still fighting to get home to their beloved Big Apple; King Julien, Maurice and the Penguins are along for the adventure. This time the road takes them through Europe where they find the perfect cover: a traveling circus, which they reinvent Madagascar style! ---- Voices *the voice actors from the previous films will be returning for the 3rd. **Chris Miller and Christopher Knights should be once again the voices of Kowalski and Private, respectively. **Sacha Baron Cohen is expected to reprise his role as King Julien **Andy Richter will once again be the voice of Mort **Cedric the Entertainer will be the voice of Maurice **Nicole Sullivan will be the voice of Marlene **Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria will once again be Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, and Jada Pinkett Smith, respectively ---- Cast Deaths Sadly, Bernie Mac will not be reprising his role as Zuba, due to his death ---- Rumor *Rumor has it that Marlene will be joining the cast (See the FANDOM wiki for more information) *André 3000 will voice Zuba in the third film. ---- See TRIVIA tab for article from the HOLLYWOOD REPORTER ---- '''RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Episodes